


I Will Possess Your Heart

by gothiethefairy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billie Cipher, F/M, Fem!Human!Bill Cipher, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Other, cipherpines, cis-swap, human!bill cipher, idk what's the right word anymore. either genderbending or cis-swap? i'll tag both to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel befriends a strange girl, that Dipper is sure is not entirely human. She calls herself Billie, and starts hanging out with the twins a lot. But she mostly has a strange liking to Dipper.</p>
<p>Based off rps between me and press05. (mabuhaylyn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic (series i guess?) are based off rps lyn and i have been doing over aim for about a year now. 
> 
> it's this au we came up with where bill has a human body and it's the form of a young little girl. every now and then, i'll post more fics based off the rps because we did a lot of them, and still are. 
> 
> i hope you'll all enjoy them!

Dipper sighed as he was overhearing the loud music and giggles coming from his and Mabel’s bedroom. She had her friends over and they were having a sleepover. Dipper flipped the channels of the television, getting nothing but the weird channels Gravity Falls has. He gave up, tossing the remote away after shutting the tv off.

He can deal, it was just for one night. Besides, Mabel had been looking forward to spending more time with her new friends. Unlike him, who barely even made one friend in this weird town. Dipper rubbed his chin in thought. Okay, that’s not entirely true. There was Soos, and of course Wendy. But, they weren’t exactly around his age. Wendy did say he was pretty mature for his age.

“HEY YOU!”

Dipper squawked in shock, nearly falling out of his chair. He heard loud obnoxious laughter and he lightly groaned. Great, it was _her_. Out of the friends Mabel made, Dipper wasn’t really fond of the one Mabel befriended one day in the Shack. She was loud, spoke strangely and was just plain weird. Dipper highly suspect there was something seriously off about the girl. Her name was Billie.

Dipper got up, dusting himself off. “Hey…Billie.” He forced himself to greet.

The young girl widely smiled at him, (she always does that, and it tends to freak Dipper out), and waved at him. “What cha doin’ down here by yourself, nerd?” She asked.

Dipper frowned at the unnecessary nickname. “Nothing. I’m not part of the sleepover, so maybe you should go back upstairs where the party’s at.” He said.

Billie snorted, blowing some her yellow bangs away from her face. She wore an eyepatch over a bandage on her left eye, and was often covered with bandages on her hands, arms, and legs. For some reason, she was prone to always hurting herself on purpose, and found it hilarious. It creeped Dipper out, and wonders what is wrong with this girl.

“I got kicked out!” She exclaimed quite proudly.

“What, really? Why?” Dipper asked, sitting back down on the chair.

Billie shrugged. “The big one screamed pillow fight, so I grabbed a pillow and started whackin’ all of them! It was great! Until your sister was like, “Billie, no! Stop trying to suffocate Candy!” And I was like, “But we’re fighting to the death, right?” And she said no and the other two got mad at me, so here I am!”

Dipper stared at the girl. “You tried killing my sister and her friends?” He asked.

“Hey, I never did a pillow fight before! No one explained the rules to me! Sheesh!” Billie shouted.

Dipper huffed, shaking his head. “Did Mabel really kicked you out?”

“She told me to go get more juice, but I knew she was lying. I got a sixth sense about that kind of thing.” Billie said. “Besides, I already got some juice from you guys’ bathroom!” She pulled out a bottle from behind her, holding it up.

“Billie, that’s not juice. That’s mouthwash. My Grunkle’s mouthwash.” Dipper explained. “Wait, did you already drink half of that?”

“I sure did!” Billie said, shaking the bottle.

“Are you nuts?! You’re not suppose to _drink_ mouthwash! You’re gonna get sick!” Dipper said, already looking worried.

Billie snorted. “Cool your jets, kid. I _never_ get sick.” She said as she opened the bottle and took another swig of the mouthwash. “Mmm! Taste minty!”

Dipper snatched the bottle from Billie, frowning. Honestly, this girl was always doing something she’s not suppose to do. From sticking her hand into a fire-ant hill to attempting to burn her hand over the fire place. It was like watching over a three-year old. Dipper really suspect there was something wrong about Billie and has been trying to look it up in his journal. At times, it was like she’s never been human before.

Billie dug into her pockets again and pulled out some candies. “You want some? Shooting Star gave me a lot!” She stuffed some in Dipper’s hands as she popped some in her mouth, wrapper and all.

“Billie, you’re not-” Dipper tried to explained, but it was too late.

“The sweet flavor doesn’t come until after the paper-y one.” Billie said, climbing on the arms of the chair and sitting on it.

Dipper rolled his eyes. He looked over at Billie’s arms and legs. They had scratches, scars and bandaids, some new and some old. He looked up at the ceiling, frowning. Mabel owed him this one because he didn’t know how to be around Billie. The girl was just so out-of-place and said so many weird things and phrases.

Not to mention she wore peculiar clothes. It was the thing that made Mabel flock to the girl when she first came inside the Shack. Such fancy-frilly dresses, almost like for those creepy figurine dolls old ladies would use to decorate their house.

But the thing was, Billie always ended up messing up her dresses. They would get torn, ripped, dirtied and wet by the end of each day. It was like she didn’t really care. Mabel told Dipper she suspect maybe Billie’s parents just made her wear the dresses. If that was the case, Billie has some weird parents.

Right now, she was wearing, well it was pretty cute, a frilly-looking nightgown along with a little black bow on her yellow-haired head. The dress was even a light shade of yellow, and it went pretty well with her tanned-like skin.

Dipper suddenly felt weight on him and he noticed that Billie had fallen asleep. He figures she doesn’t sleep a lot too, because half of the time, her single eye would have bags underneath as she gave her wide, pearly smile. So, she would fall asleep at random times. He shifted over, giving Billie some space.

She toppled over and was almost on top of Dipper. He blushed, never having a girl this close before. She shifted in her sleep, wrapping her arms around his waist. Dipper awkwardly cleared his throat, trying not to move. He looked down at her and soften up a bit.

“Heh, she’s actually pretty cute when she’s not screaming at my face.” He mumbled.

He felt his face heat up some more and he dragged his hand over his face. “Focus, Dipper.” He whispered to himself.

He heard Billie cough in her sleep, followed by a hacking noise. He looked down and saw that she coughed up some candy wrappers she swallowed. He frowned, grossed out.

“Mabel really owes me one.” He muttered. He cringed when he heard Billie cough again. His face lit up again though when he felt Billie hold him more closer.


End file.
